


An Overgrown Brown Rose

by Gothdresser



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: BBW, Big Beautiful Woman, Diaper, Fat - Freeform, Fatty - Freeform, Overweight, Pee, Scat, Soiling, Urination, diapermessing, messing, obese, padding, pissing, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/pseuds/Gothdresser
Summary: Without having to deal with the destruction of the world so often, sometimes someone will end up lending their figure go. This more than happened for Akiza Izinski as she embraced her heavier weight, even if it meant that she wouldn't fit in her favorite rose-scented diapers anymore. However, her connections were useful as she finally got them in her overweight size to wear before heading to visit the twins, the Black Rose Witch so excited to show off the beautiful rose smell of her dirty diapers to them. Or more like the Brown Rose Witch with how much she soils her diapers and panties...~Akiza is an old favorite who was much too long overdue for a story, especially one with how large she's bloomed like a beautiful stinky rose.
Kudos: 4





	An Overgrown Brown Rose

Giggling to herself as she opened the package, a heavy hand pulled out quite the thick diaper from it. Black rose petals decorated the design, and it had been some time since she had the chance to wear one of these. Although the last time was when she weighed a couple of hundred fewer pounds, Akiza was more than happy to finally have her rose-scented diapers again. The day she had found out that she had gained enough weight to be unable to fit in her particular set of small-sized diapers was quite the bad one, so much so that even a tub of ice cream could only help to an extent. Today was different, though, as Akiza used some connections to manufacture diapers for her again, only this time, in a much larger size.

Extra extra large to be specific as the huge fatass struggled to get the clothes off of her plump body, her shirt having trouble being removed from her giant tits while her pants tried their best to cling to her huge fat ass before both articles got tossed to the side of the bed. Her panties instead landed in the laundry pile since that brown-stained undergarment wouldn't be needed today when she had her favorite underwear again. Laying the diaper out so delicately on her bed, the fatass lumbered onto it to plant her large butt on the crinkly padding, quickly powdering herself before lifting up her stomach while pulling the tapes around her girthy hips. With all four tapes finished, the Black Rose Witch herself looked like a big baby in only her bra and thick diaper, both bearing similar white with black rose designs.

If she was waddling before, then pulling her pants on over her diaper made her totter a lot more as Akiza did her best to not leave her stomach completely exposed despite how she could only pull her shirt on so much. At least it covered her breasts, but her diaper's waistband was clear as day if the large crinkling bulge under her pants wasn't obvious enough. Even if she might as well not hide it at this point, walking outside of her apartment still brought a blush to her face as she was soon supposed to head to Luna's apartment. All that walking would take her a little while anyway, so starting early was smart, as she lumbered down the stairs with heavy steps, her diaper loving to elicit muffled crinkling with every bit of movement of hers. At the same time, the chain of her purse jingled over her shoulder, a couple of diapers and a pair of panties contained within, just to be safe.

Just as she would have it since that sound of her diaper was oh so cute, her big butt exiting the apartment building when she could start to feel the stares at her body. Akiza had gotten used to the looks before as people couldn't help but gaze at her big beautiful body, not to mention how obvious her bulging diaper was from under her pants. That was alright though, she needed her diapers for a reason, one that was beginning to bloom as she made her way down the street to visit the twins. Their apartment wasn't all too far away, but Akiza could feel the excursion's length getting to her and her big butt after she had gone at least three-quarters of the way there. So much for managing to stay clean until she got to see Luna and Leo again, but Akiza let her body squat as much as her hefty thighs would let her, something thick already peeking enough before starting to part her ass.

In but a moment, her ass began to erupt in her diaper with a substantial mushy mess, and while anyone else might have expected quite the stinky smell to be coming from her, Akiza relished in the fact that it was like smelling a sweet bouquet of roses. She had missed having diapers like these for so very long, and now she had them back again. A whole pack of them too, still left in her apartment where she could order more along the way as need be. Even if she loved messing her diapers, there was a reason she kept her panties around, the same reason why said panties had such stains in the back. Although, as she kept pooping herself, Akiza sniffed the air as it smelled less and less like roses and more…

Crap, her padding should've been able to hold more than this! Yet, Akiza could smell the familiar stinkiness of a dirty diaper, the scent of roses fading almost to nothing as the messiness of her diaper was so much more apparent. And to think she had the rest of the case to go through while her big fat ass was powerful enough to overpower the beautiful scent of roses. Maybe that wasn't all too surprising though when she could feel her dirty diaper touch the ground a decent bit despite being at least a foot off of it initially. As her ass finally cut off the last of her messing, Akiza had to resist just wanting to fall back into her poopy padding, managing to instead return back to full height to give Luna a more manageable time changing her since she might even need Leo's help too at this rate. Oh, and more so as her little chub relieved itself as well, the front of her diaper swelling with her warm pee as Akiza sighed out at the simple pleasure. It was a shame that she couldn't enjoy seeing the roses on the front turn red as she wet herself. Still, it was pretty much a drop in the ocean of how much the overweight girl utterly ruined her diaper, and Akiza enjoyed the feeling of making her padding sag out the back of her pants even more.

Good thing she had made sure to get a lot of stretchier pairs or else she probably would've torn them by now, the huge girl resuming her slow waddle to the twins' apartment with quite the gift for them in the back of her pants. At least this apartment building had a convenient elevator that could miraculously take her weight, putting Akiza at their doorstep in less than a minute, as compared to how long it would take her to go up the stairs. She definitely would've had another accident like that, and even if her pants could hold a lot, everything had its limit as she had found out plenty of times before. So to avoid that fate again, Akiza knocked on the apartment door and was quickly greeted by a familiar head of teal twin-tails. "Glad to see I'm not late, although I did run into a bi-... just a little delay, as you can probably tell."

From how full her diaper was, anyone would be able to tell just how much of a delay she had as Luna leaned her head to look past Akiza. Although, as she did, the redhead's wide hips didn't do much to give a look at her from behind. While the apparent waistband of the diaper was enough of a warning, the smell was what gave Akiza away, even though Luna had to resist pinching her nose not to appear rude, showing her in. "Please don't worry about that, we have more than enough time to spend together. Before we watch some movies together, is there, uh, anything we can help with?..." It was a dangerous question whenever it came to Akiza based on the smell that surrounded her, a certain suspense building as the heavyset woman struggled a little to get through the doorframe. Akiza finally getting herself into the apartment was when Luna got a good look at just how much she had soiled herself. With how much bulk there was in there and all that sagginess, it was plain to see that Akiza was wearing an insanely dirty diaper under her pants. "Did you bring a change this time, at least?"

Crinkling and squishing accompanied every step of her as Akiza waddled into the twins' apartment, glad to see Luna was already preparing to help her out. "Of course I did, especially since I have my favorite diapers again~" Pulling the diaper out of her purse before setting the latter down on the counter, Akiza held the garment out for Luna to see the familiar design. "I finally got the rose-scented designs made in a larger size, so as you can tell, I've been trying them out. Don't you think I smell like roses?~" Akiza obviously knew that she didn't, but it was still fun to swing her butt in front of Luna, letting the little girl once again see what she was getting into.

Although before Luna could answer, another voice rounded a corner into the living room. "It smells more like the fertilizer that they use for roses, if anything." Dropping a dish into the sink, the older twin made his appearance, both pairs of eyes fixing on him. "What? We both used to change those special diapers of hers, so we know what roses smell like. Did those diapers malfunction or something?"

"Well, duh, these couldn't even handle a single accident. The diaper started to work, though I think my mess was a little too strong for it. But I still have a whole pack of them left, so…" Handing off the diaper to Luna before she went to work on removing her pants, she let the twins watch her struggle with that before Akiza finally got to do what she wanted to earlier. The big fat redhead kicked her pants away from her ankles and squished right on top of her poop, happily sighing out, her voice almost overshadowed by the noisy squelching of her huge ass smushing down on the massive mess. And if her intention wasn't clear enough, Akiza laid back and lifted her stomach. The tapes of the distended dirty diaper were revealed just in time for her change.

It wasn't like she didn't expect to be doing this sometime already today, and Akiza often wore a diaper anyway when she came over since clogged toilets weren't the most convenient with only one other bathroom for the twins to share. "Leo, can you please go get the… Leo?" Turning to tell him to retrieve Akiza's changing supplies, her brother was already gone, and while she assumed he didn't want to deal with it, Luna was surprised to see him back already with the supplies. "Oh, thank you. I'll cover the wiping then. Just help me when I have to lift her up for the changing mat and deal with the diapers." All it took was a nod from Leo, and the little sister got into action, doing her best to avoid cringing as she took off the tapes and unpeeled the front of the diaper from Akiza's crotch.

Despite being an older and much bigger girl, Akiza knew she wasn't too much larger than either of the twins down there, maybe not even when combined, but that was alright. She was the one lying on her back while a wet wipe tickled her cock, a contrast to when she used to do the same for the twins back during the Fortune Cup, especially with how those two got an odd kind of stage fright in front of that whole arena. Having their roles reversed wasn't too bad, and she enjoyed doing her best to look over her rotund stomach as they bickered about missing spots while wiping her ass. At least they were attentive to detail, the cold wipe brushing against every curve of her ass. This really was what heaven felt like as she could feel the differences of their little hands, softer swipes done by Luna as she explored all over her big dirty butt, making sure to clean up every little area from under her balls to her tailbone. On the other hand, Leo was rougher as he got some of the tougher spots due to her pants pressing it against her butt while also the fact that she squished right down on top of them.

They were as useful as they were adorable, so very much so as she felt another moist swipe against her asshole, so close to fully cleaning her butt as she rolled onto her side. With how large her stomach was, Akiza really only could move in that position, but at least it was big enough to stop her from fully rolling over and fully presenting her naked butt to the pair. It was then rolling to the other side once her completely full diaper was pulled out from underneath her, the last of the wipes making sure every little part of her massive ass was spotless. Finally, after all of that exercise and stretching, her big butt landed on the fresh diaper, and Akiza did her best to hold back her moans as Luna massaged the baby powder against her butt, the little hands squishing her thick fatty ass so beautifully.

If only that could've lasted longer, although Akiza was already often getting changes from them, so she should be thankful instead. More so since all she had to do was lift her stomach again while the tapes were fastened and adjusted, the big baby needing her diaper properly fitted to avoid chafing and allow mobility in the thick undergarment. Even if she did like lying back, sitting up and feeling the cushiness of a clean diaper was so lovely and relaxing, the fear of overloading her diaper gone for the time being. "Thank you two so much, I really appreciate that you both help me out like this. Now, what movie did you guys want to watch, or did Leo get a new game that he wanted to show off?" Wearing padding meant that she didn't have to get up to use the bathroom, leaving more time to spoil the twins with some attention.

"Actually, Leo got some new cards that he wanted to try out, so he was hoping to battle you out on the porch. We made sure to get the windows reinforced for- Why are those roses turning red?..." Just as she was bagging up such an awfully full and stinky diaper, some hissing caught her attention while Luna watched the black roses on the diaper turn red. "Oh, come on, we just changed you, Akiza…"

"Good thing you just changed my diaper then~" Struggling to get up from such a comfortable position, Akiza dwarfed the twins again in height while her weight always did anyway. At least some roses were still black on the back of her tinkled diaper as she waddled towards the living room. "Now, are we going to duel or what? I'll make sure to beat your brother until all he can smell is roses, whether from my monsters or my diaper, mmmhm~" With a smirk, the black rose fatass grabbed her deck from her purse, standing tall with her intimidating weight as she was more than prepared to earn her next change. Not like it was her first time doing so, and this definitely wouldn't be her last, especially not with that ominous rumbling she could feel in her lower body...


End file.
